Conventionally, a battery mounted on a hybrid vehicle or electric vehicle and the like is configured by connecting a plurality of battery cells in series in order to obtain high voltage. In such battery, a temperature sensor is attached on the battery cell and temperature is monitored so as to suppress overcharge or over discharge.
As the above mentioned temperature sensor, for example, in the Patent Literature 1, it is disclosed. As shown in FIG. 9, the temperature sensor 321 has a sensor main body 323 covering the periphery of thermistor with resin, and a pair of locking arms 325 extending toward both sides of the sensor main body 323.
In the tip of the sensor main body 323, a flat temperature measuring surface 323a abutting on an upper surface 308a of a battery cell 308 being a portion to be measured is arranged.
In the locking arm 325, a tip portion thereof is locked on a sensor locking portion 327 of a module part 328 fixed on a side of the upper surface 308a of the battery cell 308.
The sensor locking portion 327 is provided such that an upper end opening of a sensor receiving hole 331 formed in the module part 328 is narrowed, and presses the tip portion of the locking arm 325 toward a battery cell 308 side.
The temperature sensor 321 is attached on the battery in a state that the tip portion of the locking arm 325 receives a pressing load for the upper surface 308a side of the battery cell by the sensor locking portion 327. Further, contact condition between the temperature measuring surface 323a and the upper surface 308a of the battery cell 308 is ensured by elastic restoring force of the locking arm 325.
Patent Literature 1: JP 2011-17638 A